familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Christian Whitmer (1798-1835)
}} Christian Whitmer Shoemaker. Born in Pennsylvania. Member of German Reformed Church. According to his brother David Whitmer, Christian served as one of several Book of Mormon scribes. One of the Eight Witnesses of the Book of Mormon, June 1829. In faith Peter Whitmer, Sr. and family, was German Reformed, and that church’s documents show Whitmer dedication and activity. The confirmations of Christian, Jacob, and John Whitmer are in the German minutes on 5 April 1822. The eldest son, Christian, was commissioned ensign in his New York militia regiment in 1825 and was elected one of the six town constables of Fayette, New York in both 1828 and 1829—the same year he became a Book of Mormon witness. Book of Mormon Witness * See article Witnesses of the Book of Mormon] Christian Whitmer is most famous for being one of the eight witnesses to whom Joseph Smith (1805-1844) showed the Gold Plates from which he translated the Book of Mormon. He was one of the earliest of converts to the Latter Day Saint movement. This second group of witnesses met together outside the Joseph Smith home in Fayette, New York, on 02 July 1829, just four days after the experience of the Three Witnesses. Unlike the Three Witnesses, the Eight testified that they both saw and handled the plates. Another difference is that the Eight testified that they were shown the plates by Joseph Smith rather than by an angel as had the Three Witnesses. Be it known unto all nations, kindreds, tongues, and people, unto whom this work shall come: That Joseph Smith, Jun., the translator of this work, has shown unto us the plates of which hath been spoken, which have the appearance of gold; and as many of the leaves as the said Smith has translated we did handle with our hands; and we also saw the engravings thereon, all of which has the appearance of ancient work, and of curious workmanship. And this we bear record with words of soberness, that the said Smith has shown unto us, for we have seen and hefted, and know of a surety that the said Smith has got the plates of which we have spoken. And we give our names unto the world, to witness unto the world that which we have seen. And we lie not, God bearing witness of it. * Christian Whitmer (1798-1835) * Jacob Whitmer (1800-1856) * Peter Whitmer (1809-1836) * John Whitmer (1802-1878) * Hiram Page (1800-1852) * Joseph Smith (1771-1840) * Hyrum Smith (1800-1844) * Samuel H Smith (1808-1844) 1830 LDS Church Organization On 06 Apr 1830, Joseph Smith (1805-1844) and five other men officially organized a new church in accordance with the laws of the state of New York at the Whitmer Family Farm in Fayette, New York. Today, visiters can tour the farm where Peter Whitmer, Sr. and his wife Mary supported the Book of Mormon translation, hosted the newborn Church, and witnessed some of Joseph Smith’s earliest revelations. On this land, some of the foundational events of the Restoration unfolded and some of the first Saints gained testimonies of God’s latter-day work. Christian (age 32) and his wife would have been in attendance. The two were baptized into LDS church by Oliver Cowdery (1806-1850) (his brother-in-law), 11 Apr. 1830, at Seneca Co. Ordained a teacher, by 9 June 1830. Ordained an elder, 1831. Moved to Geauga Co., Ohio, by June 1831. Moved to Jackson Co., Missouri, 1832. Served as president of elders in Jackson Co., 1832. Ordained a high priest by Simeon Carter, 21 Aug. 1833, at Jackson Co. Moved to Clay Co., Missouri, 1833. Served as high counselor of church in Clay Co., 1834–1835. Died in Clay Co. In July 1830 saw the first crisis of faith in the small congregation when Oliver, and several of the Whitmers disagreed with Joseph Smith on a key piece of doctrine. It was Christian that was able to convince them of the error of their thinking and that Joseph's position was correct. Missouri Persecutions and Death At the 11 Nov 1831 conference of the church, it was resolved that a number of saints should go to settle Zion in Jackson County, Missouri with special provision for the Whitmer Family. They created a settlement there called the "Whitmer Settlement" but were driven out two years by fierce mob persecution. The exiled Mormons temporarily moved to Clay County, Missouri, north across the Missouri River. In this location, both Christian and Peter, Jr., the oldest and youngest Whitmer sons, served as high councilors. But the burden of persecution and exposure was heavy. Peter, Jr., died within days of turning twenty-six, leaving a small family. Christian Whitmer died two months later, at age thirty-seven, leaving a wife but no children. His brother John, then editing the church newspaper in Kirtland, records: “He died of severe affliction upon one of his legs, which he bore for a long time with great patience. He has gone home to his Creator rejoicing in the new and everlasting covenant.” Latter Day Saints’ Messenger and Advocate 2 (Dec. 1835): 240. When Oliver Cowdery replaced John as editor, he praised his dead brothers-in-law: “Our brothers … were the first to embrace the new covenant, on hearing it. … They were both included in the list of the eight witnesses in the book of Mormon, and … they proclaimed to their last moments, the certainty of their former testimony.” Ibid. 3 (Dec. 1836): 426 Marriage and Family There were three family weddings in 1825: Christian and Jacob married sisters from a prominent family of the area, and Catherine married Hiram Page, later a witness of the Book of Mormon. Married Anna (Anne) Schott, 22 Feb. 1825, at Seneca Co., New York. No known children. References * Christian Whitmer Biography - JosephSmithPapers. * * The Whitmers: A Family that Nourished the Church - LDS Ensign Aug 1979. * True to the Book of Mormon: The Whitmers - LDS Ensign Feb 1989. * Whitmer Farm - LDS Church Historic Sites. __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Book of Mormon witnesses Category:American Latter Day Saints Category:People from Fayette, New York Category:Whitmer family Category:Leaders in the Church of Christ (Latter Day Saints) Category:Converts to Mormonism Category:Religious leaders from New York (state) Category:People from Far West, Missouri